


Cholerny Steve

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Po "wojnie cywilów", Udomowiony Loki, Śmieszki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach z "Civil war" Tony wraca do domu, do jedynego szalonego nordyckiego boga, który go rozumie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cholerny Steve

Tony nie mógł nie zaśmiać się przez łzy, gdy wyszedł z kryjówki psychotycznych Rusków. Jego oczom ukazał się bezmiar śniegu, lodowa pustynia Syberii i ślady stóp na śniegu. I tylko to, pieprzony Steve, jego jednoręki koleżka i Czarna Pantera raczyli zabrać jedyny środek transportu. Fakt, że niedawno wszyscy walczyli ze sobą na śmierć i życie nie usprawiedliwiał porzucenia Tony'ego na pastwę losu w cholernej Rosji. 

Dzierżąc tarczę Kapitana i urwaną rękę Bucky'ego, Tony brnął przez zaspy do najbliższej wioski. Przy życiu trzymała go mordercza chęć zemsty, okrutnej i bolesnej, takiej, jaką planuje się latami. Steve jeszcze pożałuje i Bucky, oni wszyscy, zapłacą za okłamywanie Tony'ego... No, chyba, że zamarznie on na Sybirze. Cóż, nie on pierwszy.

Naraz wszystko dookoła się rozmazało i Tony poczuł, że spada w przepaść. Nie miał czasu na panikę, trwało to tak krótko, jedno uderzenie serca i oto Tony znalazł się w bardziej znajomym i komfortowym miejscu. W jego własnej sypialni. 

Światło było przyciemnione, ale i tak łatwo było dostrzec krępego starca w kraciastej, flanelowej piżamie, usadowionego na swojej stronie łóżka, z książką w ręku. Mężczyzna rzucił okiem na Starka i jego pomarszczona twarz rozjaśniła się w ciepłym uśmiechu.

\- Witaj, kochanie. W końcu wróciłeś, z moją pomocą. Jak minął twój dzień?

\- Chujowo- Tony odparł, rozdziewając się ze zniszczonej zbroi. Przeklnął jeszcze raz tę ciapę na sterydach i rzucił w kąt metalowe łapsko i tarczę. - Mógłbyś przybrać swoją prawdziwą formę? Krępuje mnie striptiz przez zgrzybiałym dziadem.

Loki wzruszył ramionami, kiwnął palcem i jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zmienił się w księcia z bajki. Mrocznej i nieodpowiedniej dla dzieci, rzecz jasna.

\- Nalać ci drinka? Napuścić wody do wanny? Zrobić lodzika?

\- Najpierw muszę odpocząć. I przetrawić tę sytuację - Tony odparł i padł na łożko, głównie na nogi Lokiego. - Ta kozia dupa Steve prawie mnie pokonał. Sukinsyn mógł mnie zabić. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Loki poklepał Tony'ego po plecach. - Musisz się z nim pogodzić i przyznać, że to on miał rację od samego początku.

Tony podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Lokiego w milczeniu. Gapili się na siebie przez dobrą minutę, dopóki Loki nie przegrał, wybuchając śmiechem. 

\- Prawie dałeś się nabrać, metalowy człowieku. Tak naprawdę to powinieneś usprawnić swoją zbroję i wyrównać rachunek z Rogersem. Albo po prostu wyeliminuj tego drugiego, Steve się załamie.

Tony westchnął i pogładził udo Lokiego. - Tak dobrze mnie rozumiesz. Zacznę jednak od solidnego upicia się i kilku dni rozpaczania i tłuczenia kieliszków. Potem będę pracować nad odpłaceniem Steve'owi za tę zniewagę. Jest takim szlachetnym idiotą. Udało mi się odwołać do jego sumienia i ten cipek zostawił mi swoją tarczę, jak można być takim głupim?

\- Ty jesteś mądrzejszy - Loki pocieszał, jak potrafił. - Na pewno mogłeś go wykończyć dziesiątki razy, ale wolałeś grać fair.

\- Dzięki. A jak twój dzień? Co porabiałeś w Asgardzie?

\- To samo, co zwykle. Co najmniej 15 godzin na tronie, bo to mój tron i tylko ja mogę na nim siedzieć. Jedzenie z otwartymi ustami, udawanie, że zasypiam w środku rozmowy, puszczanie bąków w towarzystwie i przypomnianie wszystkim, którzy słuchają, że myliłem się co do bohaterskiego Lokiego. Mam pomysł na kolejny psikus. Co powiesz na powiększenie rodziny? Wyobraź sobie, co pomyślą Asgardianie, gdy Odyn zacznie paradować w ciążowym brzuchem.

\- To dobry pomysł - Tony zaczął ostrożnie - jednakowóż, będę się upierał, że sprowadzenie dziecka na świat powinno być spowodowane czymś innym, niż chęć zemsty i zranienia Thora. Poza tym, będę zajęty przemianą w ogarniętego żądzą zemsty szalonego naukowca, nie mogę się cieszyć jakimś wesołym, tłuściutkim bobasem.

\- Racja. Najpierw szerzenie zła i zniszczenia, potem rodzenie dzidziusia. Chcesz się jeszcze pożalić, czy mogę wracać do lektury?

\- Czytaj. Ja naładuję sobie akumulatory zasilane twoją obecnością.

Tony umościł się wygodniej, obejmując rękami długaśne kończyny Lokiego. Nieszczególnie wygodna poduszka, ale jakże kojąca. Zwłaszcza po ciężkim dniu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Biedny Tony, nie martw się, ja to wszystko odkręcę w moich fikach.


End file.
